Weathering the Storm
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Hidan wants what he can't have. He longs for a challenge and that's exactly what Kakuzu provides him with. But Kakuzu would rather die than let himself fall for Hidan,so he keeps his distance. Neither boy realizes that underneath, they are reaching out for each other in ways they didn't know they had in them. They need each other to help weather the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Whattt? Another story! Shannaro! This is like a record for me or something! 3 new stories and 2 updates in one week! **

**This story was originally going to be this one shot I had an idea for but... then it changed ^-^ It happens, right? So here's a totally different story than I originally planned ^-^" I promise it's well thought out, though! As soon as I changed my mind I planned the whole story before continuing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Could you not talk so much, Dei." Hidan Gisei grumbled to his blonde idiot of a best friend. Deidara stuck his tongue out at Hidan, but stopped talking anyways. It was obvious to him that Hidan was in a bad mood, probably due to another fight with his dad that morning. The pair continued on to school in companionable silence.<p>

Hidan and Deidara had been friends since the 2nd grade when Hidan cut his hand and smeared the blood all over Deidara's drawing. The blonde was repulsed and there was immediately a screaming match between the six year olds. Hidan insisted that the sacrificial meaning was far more beautiful than anything Deidara could ever draw, in a religious opinion far beyond his years. Deidara had been shocked by the maturity in Hidan's argument, and with nothing good to say in reply, he dumped a jar of glitter in Hidan's silver hair. The two boys had stared each other down for a few minutes before breaking out into laughter together.

No matter how different they were, they were best friends.

"You think that old creep, Orochimaru, will cancel the science test if you say pretty please?" Deidara snickered, making disgusting kissy faces and breaking the silence just as they stepped through the wrought iron gates onto the school grounds. Hidan scowled dangerously and reached out with one arm, effortlessly pushing Deidara to the ground. Without missing a beat Deidara was on his feet again, grinning.

"You're just mad 'cause you _know_ he would!" Deidara insisted with another laugh. Hidan was too pissed to respond. It was no secret to any of the students that Orochimaru had a serious obsession with Hidan. But then again, didn't everyone? Hidan didn't mean to be conceited, but it was hard to ignore the fact that pretty much every person in the school fawned over him. Well… almost every person…

Hidan grinned viciously when he caught a sight of brown out of his peripherals. Deidara sighed when he felt Hidan's entire demeanor change. It happened every morning. Every time Hidan saw _Him._

"I'll-"

"See ya later?" Deidara cut Hidan off. Hidan shrugged his shoulders innocently and Deidara rolled his eyes. He had planned on saying something else when he saw a redhead up ahead that he desperately needed to kiss at the soonest possible moment. "Let's meet up before lunch." Deidara offered before briskly walking away. Hidan watched Deidara wind his arms around Sasori near the side of the school, ignoring the redhead's every attempt to escape his grasp.

That was just how he and Deidara were. They chased after what they couldn't have and didn't give up until they had their way. When everyone wanted you, it was the only way to find fun in their love lives. So many people vied for Hidan and Deidara, so the few people who didn't were the ones the boys were attracted to. They gave adoration and attention until the person, male or female, couldn't help but fall for them.

It was fun. It was a challenge, a game. Hidan and Deidara were well known for their antics, but they still always got their way.

Deidara's current boy-toy was Sasori Akasuna, a porcelain skinned redhead that screamed 'Sex God.' He was distant, calculating, and manipulative. Deidara definitely had his hands full.

Hidan's latest interest was something of a sentimental thing to him. Kakuzu was Hidan's first crush, before he became a slut. It was 4th grade when Hidan first said a word to the boy he pined after for so long. But Kakuzu just brushed him off, and continued to do so for years to come. Hidan became fed up trying to get Kakuzu and forgot about him for years. But now, sophomore year, Hidan was taking another shot at Kakuzu.

Hidan had practically drooled when Kakuzu walked through the school's front door the first day of school that year. Kakuzu was always cute in Hidan's eyes, but now he was down-right sexy. Kakuzu was tall in muscular in all the right ways. He wasn't huge, but he was toned and defined all over. His tan skin glowed and he had a couple stitches placed randomly all over his body that made him look dangerous. His brown hair was shaggy and slightly messy in an 'I don't give a damn' way that Hidan adored. But his eyes, oh his eyes! Hidan's knees went weak just imagining Kakuzu's vibrant eyes. They were a ring of teal and red, always deep in thought and a little bit angry. Hidan loved them.

"Morning 'Kuzu." Hidan purred, grabbing at Kakuzu's arm when he walked up to him. Kakuzu pulled away instantly and turned his back on Hidan to talk to Pein. Hidan only smiled brighter, standing by Kakuzu and letting his arm hang at his side, gently brushing Kakuzu's hand with his own. He could practically feel irritation radiating off of Kakuzu's skin.

"Back off." He hissed under his breath. Hidan took the opportunity to lean his face closer to Kakuzu's mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, his magenta eyes alight with mischief. Kakuzu growled. Hidan was an impossible nuisance to deal with. Kakuzu didn't move for a moment, searching Hidan's eyes for a moment before sighing heavily and saying goodbye to Pein. Pein just raised a hand in goodbye, shaking his head at the ridiculous ritual that they went through every day. Kakuzu started towards the school and Hidan trotted right after him.

"What do you want today, Hidan?" Kakuzu grumbled, not even bothering to look at Hidan who he knew was there. He was ALWAYS there.

"Let me walk you to class, gorgeous." Kakuzu caught Hidan winking at him from the corner of his eye and began walking faster. Hidan pouted and quickened his stride as well.

"Oh c'mon Kakuzu! Let me keep you company!" Hidan whined, hooking a finger in one of Kakuzu's belt loops. Kakuzu's eyes widened and he glared at Hidan who only looked back and licked his lips.

"It isn't as if me saying no will stop you from coming anyway." Kakuzu finally said. Hidan cheered childishly and took Kakuzu's hand. Kakuzu pulled away immediately.

* * *

><p>"How was math, 'Kuzu?" Hidan asked with a grin as soon as Kakuzu walked out of his classroom. Kakuzu wasn't the least bit surprised and didn't stop walking. Hidan tagged along.<p>

The school hallways were narrow and dark, with high ceilings. The entire school was Victorian styled, with winding staircases and dim lights placed every few feet instead of lights on the ceiling. Everything was stone, dark grey stone. Hidan had once commented to Deidara that it looked a bit like Hogwarts. Deidara had no idea what he was talking about and Hidan didn't talk to him for 3 days straight.

"I'm not doing so good in math, 'Kuzu. Maybe you could tutor me?" Hidan suggested.

"Well." Kakuzu responded. Hidan scrunched up his nose in confusion and Kakuzu sighed heavily.

"You're not doing so _well_ in math." Kakuzu corrected the smaller teen, refusing to look at him. Hidan's eyes lit up and he moved to walk closer to Kakuzu.

"Maybe you could tutor me in English too! I wouldn't mind listening to you talk _all day long_." Hidan cooed in Kakuzu's ear. Kakuzu felt Hidan's breath fan his face and opened his mouth the make a rude comment about personal space.

"Gissssei." A voice hissed behind the two. Hidan's body immediately went rigid and he stood stiller than Kakuzu had ever seen him. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a tight line. Almost out of instinct, Kakuzu stopped walking too, curious to see what was going on with Hidan.

Orochimaru, with his silky black hair, purple eyeliner, and freakishly long tongue, approached Hidan. The Jashinist was frozen solid as the teacher smiled at him, his eyes raking over the teen's body. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but didn't say anything.

"I do hope you ssssstudied for my tesssst, _Hidan"_ Orochimaru was standing right in front of Hidan and managed to make even the mention of a test sound sexual. Hidan curled his lip in disgust and nodded his head, not making eye contact. Orochimaru nodded his head and patted Hidan's arm in 'approval', letting his hand linger just a little too long.

"Ssssee you fifth block." Was the creepy man's parting words, and then he was gone.

As soon as Orochimaru left Hidan seemed to let out a breath he had been holding. Kakuzu didn't know much about Orochimaru since he had Anko as a science teacher, but he did hear rumors. And he did know that Orochimaru wasn't a teacher you wanted to touch you, _ever._ Kakuzu watched Hidan's reaction carefully and after a few calming breaths he had a devilish smile placed firmly on his face.

"Let's get going Kakuzu, I believe we have history together now." Hidan winked when he mentioned history and Kakuzu felt something stirring in the back of his mind but he pushed the thought away. He hated the thought of falling for Hidan, so he figured if he didn't think about him he never would. It was like the saying 'The only 100% accurate birth control is abstinence.' Well for Kakuzu, the only 100% accurate Hidan repellent was to just stop allowing himself to think about Hidan.

He wouldn't allow himself to think about Hidan's milky white skin or slick silver hair. He would never dwell on the memories of Hidan's seductive voice or his strong hands, always trying to touch him. And he would never, _never_ think about Hidan's light purple bedroom eyes that always beckoned to him without Hidan even saying a word.

And so far, Kakuzu liked to think that his Hidan repellent was working quite well.

* * *

><p><strong>An You likey? I hope so! I'll probably have the next chapter up soon, and be looking for that oneshot cuz I'm still planning on writing that one too!**

**Review Review Review! I don't think you all realize how I check my e-mail every 5 minutes just so that your reviews can make me SMILE! :D**

**'Till next time, my fabulous readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I'm not getting an overwheling response with this story, but that's okay! I'll keeping working for your reviews! I know the first chapter was a bit slow, but I promise the drama is coming! Enjoy!**

"Dei, I'm serious! Why are you talking so fucking much today!" Hidan snapped, looking up from his untouched lunch. Cafeteria food made him sick, so he skipped lunch every day, consoling himself with the fact that in the afterlife Jashin-sama would give him all the food he needed.

Deidara scowled at Hidan's snappy mood. Usually the reason the two got along so well was because nothing got to them, but lately Hidan had been snippier than usual. More… serious.

"Well excuse me!" Deidara snapped right back at his friend. "Geez Hidan, are you really that anxious to get into Kakuzu's pants?" As soon as the words left his mouth the blonde wanted to pull them back in. Hidan slowly turned towards Deidara with a deadly aura.

"This has _nothing_ to do with that motherfucker!" Hidan growled, taking an angry and subconscious bite of the breadstick sitting on his tray. Immediately he spit it back out, becoming even angrier. Hidan wasn't really sure why he was mad. He was really just annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that the person whose attention he wanted, Kakuzu, wouldn't give him the time of day. Yet Orochimaru, who Hidan would like to gauge the eyes out of, wouldn't stop staring at him and making an example of him in class. It was like Orochimaru just liked to see Hidan squirm. He looked over at Deidara who now had a sullen expression and wasn't eating either, which was unlike him.

"Sorry." Hidan grumbled. Deidara smiled easily, forgiving Hidan instantly. The two of them had had their blow ups over the years and forgiving each other was instantaneous.

"S'Okay." Deidara grinned. Then a smirk crept onto his face. "Wanna know what I was gonna tell you now?"

Hidan smiled. "Sure thing, Dei."

"You saw me with Sasori this morning, right?" Hidan nodded in confirmation. How could you miss them? Deidara's bright personality and equally as bright hair, and Sasori's cool demeanor and smoldering eyes that demanded attention in a way different than Deidara did made them hard to ignore.

"Well, we have homeroom together so as usual, I walked with him to class. I guess I said something that really struck a fuse with him 'cause the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall!" Deidara laughed, his eyes lighting up at the memory. "And you know what I did next?" Deidara grinned. Hidan shook his head, transfixed with Deidara's words.

"I kissed him." Deidara said triumphantly. Hidan whooped and nearly knocked himself out of his seat, laughing along with Deidara.

"What did he do?" Hidan gasped out, just imagining the scene made his face break out into a grin. Innocent, uke, Deidara stealing a kiss from stick-up-his-ass Sasori? Too good to be true!

"Obviously he pulled away." Deidara said with a small frown, but his face lit up again. "But Hidan, you should've seen how red his face was! And I'm pretty sure I spied a small bulge in those sexy black pants of his." Deidara finished, waggling his eyebrows. Hidan broke out into another round of laughter, earning stares from the tables around them. Deidara and Hidan ate alone every day, except for the rare occasions when Tobi joined them. But that was the way they liked it, alone and free to talk about their little projects.

Hidan put up a general middle finger to every person staring but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Kakuzu watching him. Hidan lowered his hand immediately and grinned brightly at Kakuzu, who rolled his eyes and turned around. Then Hidan noticed Sasori staring at Deidara who was completely oblivious to the redhead. Hidan raised his eyebrows and Sasori seemed to blush before turning around with Kakuzu. Hidan just smiled to himself and watched Deidara out of the corner of his eye.

'Oh Deidara, you deserve so much more than this game we're playing.' Hidan thought bitterly. There was something about the way Sasori looked at Deidara that unsettled him. Like Sasori wanted to _really_ care about Deidara. Like he wanted him, but so much more at the same time. Hidan hated the thought of Deidara missing his real chance with Sasori by sticking with Hidan, who switched boys more often than he sacrificed to Jashin! Deidara deserved a real relationship, but every time he came close, he'd cut it off. Because he wanted to please Hidan.

"You ready for science?" Deidara asked with a wry smile. Hidan looked away from the back of Sasori's head that he didn't even realize he was staring at.

"Am I ever?" Hidan replied sourly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Any quessstions classss?" Orochimaru asked when he finished going over the day's topic. The students had finished their tests (Hidan was almost positive he got a solid C!) and the science teacher had moved straight into the next lesson. That was just like Orochimaru, to make everything more strenuous on the students than it needed to be. Hidan was scowling, thinking about how much he'd like to run Orochimaru through with a spear when suddenly the devil was standing right in front of him.

"How about you, . Any quessstions?" Orochimaru's tongue flicked across his pointed eye teeth like a snake's and Hidan barely suppressed a shudder.

"No." He ground out, clenching his jaw and refusing to make eye contact with his teacher. He could practically feel Orochimaru's frown as he walked back towards the front of the classroom. Hidan noticed that his desk was the only one that Orochimaru actually stopped at.

Hidan looked over at Deidara who had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Hidan just huffed and blew a piece of hair out of his face, willing the clock to move faster. Deidara caught his eye again and smiled widely, crossing his eyes and flicking his tongue out at Hidan in an exaggerated imitation of Orochimaru. Hidan snickered behind his hand when he felt another pair of eyes on him. Slowly, he turned to face the front of the room again and met a pair of yellow eyes with black slits in them. Hidan swallowed loudly and slumped down in his seat, wishing Orochimaru would look somewhere else.

But as usual, those creepy eyes stayed trained on him the entire period. When the bell finally rang Hidan couldn't get out fast enough.

"I swear one day I'm gonna vomit all over him…" Hidan grumbled to Deidara as they walked down the hallway to their next class; gym. They called it their 'Golden Class'. You weren't required to think, you could talk all you wanted without being scolded, you didn't have to sit at a desk, and of course there were tons of hot guys. Including Kakuzu and Sasori.

"What are you gonna say when you see Sasori?" Hidan asked. Deidara smiled confidently as if he had been planning it out all day. Which he probably had been.

"I'm gonna pretend it didn't happen. Like I don't even remember. Knowing him and his ego he'll go crazy at the thought of his kiss being forgotten." Deidara told him. Hidan thought it all sounded a bit immature, but realized right away that he would do the same exact thing. Damn, had he really rubbed off on Deidara that badly? Hidan wanted to say something to change his mind, but he couldn't find the words so he settled for walking quietly alongside Deidara.

There would be plenty of conversation in gym class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deidara groaned loudly when he opened his gym locker and turned to Hidan.

"Do you have an extra pair of gym shorts? I brought mine home for my mom to wash and…" Deidara trailed off, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. Hidan nodded and tossed a pair of navy blue shorts to Deidara who accepted them graciously.

Hidan shut his locker without even finishing changing and scoped out the locker room for Kakuzu. Hidan wore no shirt and his basketball shorts low on his hips. He knew he looked irresistible and he wanted to show off a little.

"Did you hear me?" Deidara asked suddenly. Hidan shook his head dumbly and Deidara rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"I _said_," Deidara huffed. "That I just saw Kakuzu heading towards the showers." Deidara raised his eyebrows expectantly and on cue, Hidan raised his hand in 'goodbye' and 'thanks' and strutted over to the showers.

It was a little odd, really, that Kakuzu was going to the showers before class even started. There was no one ever over there and Hidan felt his heartbeat quicken as he imagined being alone in the showers with Kakuzu. There was no way he was going to miss this opportunity.

Hidan was quietly creeping along the wall that separated the showers from the rest of the locker room. Just as he was about to stick his head around the corner he heard a voice. A male voice. And it definitely wasn't Kakuzu's.

"Nine hundred dollars. I'm not kidding man." A low, scratchy voice said.

"That's completely ridiculous!" That was Kakuzu's voice. He was talking quietly but it was obvious he was getting impatient with whoever was with him. Hidan stood perfectly still and felt his heartbeat quicken. Nine hundred dollars? What was going on in those showers?

"I want my money upfront. Hand it over now, or don't touch the merchandise." The unfamiliar voice said. Kakuzu did something akin to a snort.

"Happy now?" He grumbled. Apparently he had paid up. Hidan knew he should run now, if their business was over the two boys would probably be walking around the corner any second now. But he found his thoughts running so wild through his head he couldn't think straight. That was how he ended up face to face with Kakuzu.

"Hidan." Kakuzu seemed genuinely surprised to see the Jashinist. He even stole a glance at the other boy's barely clothed body, but Hidan didn't even notice. He was too busy looking over Kakuzu's shoulder at Kankuro Sabuku. The other teen with the wild tattoos walked past, smirking at Hidan and brushing his shoulder lightly. Kakuzu was still looking at Hidan intently, searching his eyes for any indication that he knew what was happening.

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu with unblinking eyes before giving him a half-hearted smile and walking away.

**A/n Next chapter? Already typed up. I gots some big ol' plans people ;)**

**Review and Subscribe!**


End file.
